Breath
by Drakkensdatter
Summary: Just a little drabble that wandered into my head one day. Set centuries after the show. SPOILER ALERT: Spoilers for the entire show, including the specials. If you haven't seen all 3 episodes of The Quest for the Six Dofus Eliatropes, turn back now! Also, this is super-sad/bittersweet, so if you can't handle that, turn back now! Otherwise, enjoy .


SPOILER ALERT: Spoilers for the entire show, including the specials. If you haven't seen all 3 episodes of The Quest for the Six Dofus Eliatropes, turn back now! Also, this is super-sad/bittersweet, so if you can't handle that, turn back now! Otherwise, enjoy ^.^

Disclaimer: Wakfu, Yugo, Adami, Grougaloragran and anything else you might recognize from the show all belong to Ankama Studios. This is just a bit of non-profit imagination.

* * *

A breeze, gentle and warm, played with the end of the tassels, pushing the strands forward and letting them fall back.

It always starts with wind. Air is breath is the soul is life. Every life born starts with a breath.

Everything started with the wind.

"So that's it then?"

It also ends with a breath of wind.

"Yeah"

A hush filled the cliff top, even the breeze silencing itself as it whispered along his skin.

He closed his eyes, threw his head back, and indulged himself in an old memory.

Air and wisps of cloud fluff rushed past his face, hat-tail trailing out behind him as he laughed out loud for sheer joy.

"Faster!" he giggled.

After throwing a wide grin his way, his brother complied, putting on a burst of speed which pulled his lips back from his teeth.

"Grandfather?"

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to the pair of wrinkled hands on his knees which didn't seem like his anymore.

He sighed softly and regretfully.

It had been so long since he had seen his brother- even longer since he hadn't been fighting with him.

What an odd twist of fate, he thought wryly, that his dragon brother should leave first. They should have had centuries to patch things up between them.

"Ad…" he whispered, stretching his hand out as if he could touch his long-dead brother once more.

His brother had died way too young.

Young.

He looked over at his (to him) young companion, a descendant of one of his best friends. It amazed him how much she looked like her ancestor, despite the generations between them. Of course, he told himself, his long-reaching memory might be distorting the image of what she looked like to match the woman before him.

Even the king of the Eliatropes eventually succumbs to age.

Still, he felt an echo of his old companion's spirit, passed down through the generations to manifest itself in the woman before him.

He smiled warmly at her and brushed his thumb across her cheek, cupping her face with the palm of his hand.

"You only continue to become stronger and more beautiful; you are so like your many-times-great-grandmother that sometimes it feels as if she is still with me."

The woman shifted her weight, careful to keep an arm around the precious item in her lap, and affectionately placed her hand on his, smiling warmly.

"You do me honor, Grandfather, comparing me to one of my people's greatest queens, though I fear you exaggerate!"

"Hm? Well, perhaps. My memory is not what it used to be."

He nodded, almost as if to himself.

"Still, you will do great things in your time, young one"

She laughed as he brushed her green hair behind her ear.

"Grandpa! I have reared children, and some of them now have children they are raising. When will you finally stop calling me young?"

With a twinkle in his eye at their shared joke, he gave her his usual reply, "When you can no longer count your years, little one."

They smiled contentedly at one another for a moment more before he turned serious.

"I do not know when my Dofus will hatch, but I feel that it will be soon. Within your lifetime for sure."

She nodded.

"And Grougal has agreed to take charge of raising Adami once more, but I want him to know his brother as he grows up, so Grougal has agreed to move to the edge of the Sadidas Jungle when it is time."

"Grougaloragran and I have already spoken about this, Grandfather."

"Good. After it hatches, make sure that my Dofus is well-hidden and protected. Its power must never be abused- by anyone's hand."

"Yes, grandfather, I know all this," she gently reminded him.

He sighed.

"Thank you, Lilliana. I can think of no one else I would rather raise me after I am reborn."

He groaned as an arthritic joint suddenly spasmed.

"Besides, I promised your grandparents I would help them get revenge on you for all the trouble you caused them as a youngster."

She laughed.

"I will be glad to have a chance to swat _your_ diaper-clad behind for a change."

He looked off into the horizon.

"I love you, my dear. Please apologise to the others for me."

"Apologize, grandfather?" she asked. "For what?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder, for all the world, like a child falling asleep in its mother's arms.

"For being unable to wait any longer," he sighed.

She cradled the old man as the corners of his lips turned upwards in the joyous smile of a man whose heavy burden has just been lifted from his back.

At first, he appeared to merely glow at his extremities. Gradually, however his body turned into light. All at once, Lilliana was left holding nothing but the egg in her lap and a single beam of light shot up into the sky and lingered for a moment before rushing downwards into the egg, giving it a temporary, glowing aura.

As the glow around the egg gradually subsided, she shed a single tear which dropped down onto the surface of the Dofus.

"Good-bye, grandfather"

She tenderly kissed the egg where her tear had fallen and then cradled it close to her face.

"Hello, little Yugo" she breathed in a whisper. "I can't wait to meet you"

* * *

AN: Yes, I killed Adami before they had a chance to patch things up. But only in the past... (from this perspective)

In my head, Liliana's parents died while she was young so she was raised by her grandparents. And no, she's not the queen of the Sadidas; over the course of centuries the world has changed and the monarchy doesn't exist anymore- though obviously they remember it in history books.


End file.
